


I'm so bone tired

by actual_demon_txt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_demon_txt/pseuds/actual_demon_txt
Summary: Your good friend Undyne hooks you up with a new place to stay after you ungracefully and barely escape your parents wrathful clutches. The place is much bigger than you could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tips be hella appreciated gamers, thanks in advance bois

‘How in the holy hell did I end up here?’ you stared up at the ginormous gates marking the entrance to your should-be-new home. ‘Surely this couldn’t be right.’ You slowly reached into your pocket to find your phone and call up your good friend Undyne.   
Two rings, three rings, four ri- Ah, finally. “Hello? Undyne?” you spoke clearly into the handmade device custom made as a gift from ‘Dyne’s girlfriend, Alphys.   
“Yeah? What’s up punk? You find the house alright?” Her voice crackled back through the receiver, as always, filled with energy.   
“Undyne, you’ve gotta be shitting me here. You can’t have possibly gotten me permission to live in such a high state house- I mean mansion!,” You cried incredulously to her. “And at the price I’m paying too!”   
“Hey, hey, it’s not a joke. I really did get you a place to stay. The owners and I go way back. They also owed me a favour.” Undyne was quick to reassure you, as you hesitantly pushed the buzzer button.   
Some noises were heard before a gravely voice, thick with sleep answered my call. “er, yeah? who’s there?” After Undyne informed you that this was Sans, one of the owners of the estate, and that he loves jokes, you shakily replied.   
“Er, dishes…?” It was quiet for a moment, before Sans spoke up with a “dishes who?”. “Dishes (Y/N), your new roommate?” Undyne cackled through the phone, and over the buzzer you could hear a thud and laughter, before a ping was heard, and the gates opened.   
“Holy fuck, how big is their property!?” you asked disbelievingly. Through the gates, was an immensely large forest, lit up by what looked like badly home-made lanterns. You’re also pretty sure you saw some rusted bear traps as well.   
Before you could investigate the area more, a red convertible sped up next to you, and in it sat a tall skeleton wearing a bright red scarf. Said skeleton smiled wide, and called out to you. “HELLO HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE COME TO RETRIEVE YOU FOR MY BROTHER. HE SAID THAT YOU WILL BE LIVING WITH US!” He motioned for you to come and sit in the passenger seat of the flamboyant car, and with that, you said goodbye to Undyne and you both raced off through the forest.   
The two of you made small talk on the way there, and you found that this was Papyrus, Sans’s younger brother, and that he loved to make spaghetti. You also found out that it wouldn’t just be the three of you living here, although that was to be expected on such a large estate. Other skeletons, Papyrus had only referred to them as family, so you didn’t really know the connection between them, but you didn’t mind sharing a house at the price you were paying.   
Once you finally arrived, the building was even bigger than you managed to imagine. It looked to have about 5 floors, and extremely wide in both length and width. Marble steps led up to the grand double doors, and the floor was covered in beautiful green grass, that in some places, looked slightly charred.   
The next thing that caught your attention was loud yelling and arguing from inside. You couldn’t make out any words, but whoever it was sounded angry. Papyrus sighed, and looked apologetically at you. “I AM VERY SORRY HUMAN (Y/N) FOR THEIR LOUD AND RUDE BEHAVIOUR. IF YOU COME WITH ME, I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO THEM!” Papyrus happily bounded off up and in through the doors, holding it open for you to walk in.   
You were met with the sight of a short skeleton clad in grey and donning a blue bandanna arguing with a tall skeleton looking very similar to an edgy Papyrus. They seemed to be screaming something about tacos and lasagne…?   
“TACOS ARE BENEATH THE MASTERPIECE THAT IS LASAGNA! HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE IT WITH THE LIKES OF THAT HORRENDOUS SO-CALLED DISH!?” The edgy one screeched.   
“TACOS ARE BY FAR THE MOST MAGNIFICENT OF FOOD! IT IS ALMOST AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME! MWEH HEH HEH!!” The small skele cried back. The edge lord took a few menacing steps towards them, but a dark, deep voice from beside you stopped that.   
“don’t.” You jumped at the new voice and spun around to see a tall skeleton dressed comfortably in an orange hoodie and trousers. The skeleton in question looked down at you with a lazy grin. “what, see something you like, honey?” You blushed a little, but then something slammed into your side, pushing you onto the floor.   
“HUMAN!! PAPY, WHY IS THERE A HUMAN HERE!?” Apparently the small blur of a skele was the thing that knocked you over.   
“Hi, I’m (Y/N), and I’ll be living here from now on.” You smiled kindly down at the cute ball of bones, and his eyes? Eye sockets? Formed literal stars.   
“HELLO HUMAN (Y/N)!! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SA- BLUEBERRY! I AM VERY GLAD TO HAVE YOU LIVING HERE! I SHALL GO PREPARE MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS RIGHT AWAY!” and with that, he was gone, running off into what was probably the direction of the kitchen.   
“heh, don’t worry, we’ll get ya some real food afterwards.” The coming of yet another new voice came as a surprise to you. Behind you was a slightly shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie and basketball shorts. He too, had a lazy grin etched on his face, and by the voice, you guessed that this was the infamous Sans.   
“Oh, thank you Sans, but I doubt it could be that bad.” You replied.   
“oh how wrong you are, sweetheart,” Another skeleton had made their appearance, and was dressed in similar clothing to the tall edgy skele, who, speaking of which, was no longer here. Huh, strange. “you must be (Y/N), sans said that we should expect ya here. Heard yer gonna be livin’ with us now, huh? i’m red, welcome to the skeleton household.”   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat together

Blueberry came out with his tacos, and everyone seated themselves in the loungeroom. You waited for everyone to take their places, before you sat down. After all, it would be rude to sit in someone else’s space.   
“so, honey, wanna introduce ya’self?” The tall skeleton in the orange hoodie asked, motioning to the rest of the rooms occupants.   
“Oh! Erm, yes! I’m (Y/N)(L/N), and I’ll be living here. I hope you all don’t mind that. Don’t worry, I won’t get in any of your ways. Although, I do hope we can all become friends.” You gave out a nervous chuckle, glancing slightly at the small table in front of you to avoid eye contact.   
“hey, don’t say that. we’re more than happy to house ya here. right, everyone?” Sans reassured you.   
“OF COURSE HUMAN (Y/N)! YOU CAN HELP ME WITH MY PUZZLES! NOT THAT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WOULD NEED ANY HELP! MWEH HEH HEH!!” Blue stood on top of his chair, and somehow his bandanna waved a little as if it was being blown by a breeze, yet there is no wind in here. ‘Huh, strange. Chalk it up to magic’ you guess.   
“YES! AND YOU COULD TRY MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI, IT IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!” Papyrus piped up, agreeing with the small, blue, bubble of energy.   
A growl from across the room caught your attention. You looked up to see the tall, edgy skeleton glaring at you. “YOU IMBECILES! WHY WOULD YOU LET A HUMAN INTO THIS HOUSE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO IDIOTIC!? SHE WILL KILL US ALL IF YOU LET HER ROAM AROUND FREELY! SANS! HAVE YOU ANY DECENCY LEFT? OR HAVE YOU LET MADNESS CONSUME YOUR PATHETIC SOUL?” ‘Wow, ok, that hurt.’ You desperately tried to stop the wetness that was accumulating in your eyes.   
You jumped a little when a hand rested on your shoulder. Turning, you saw it belonged to Sans. His grip tightened slightly, comfortingly, as he spoke. “who’s in charge here, edge? oh right, it’s me. so what makes you think you have the right to say who lives here, huh?” His eye sockets went devoid of any light, and his voice threatening.   
It seems that Edge was indeed intimidated, as he backed down immediately. “HMM, FINE THEN. BUT WHAT DOES SHE DO TO EARN HER KEEP?” I was about to reply, but Papyrus beat me to it.   
“I DO BELIEVE THAT THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, EDGE.” Edge, as he has now been ironically named, scowled deeply.   
“anyway. we should all introduce ourselves. i’m sans, as you already know.” Sans brought the subject back to introductions, and the air turned from tense, back to casual.   
“heya, i’m stretch. glad to have ya here, honey.” The skeleton in the orange hoodie, Stretch, raised his hand slightly, before slouching back into the armchair he’s sitting in.   
Blue bounded up, face with childish joy, as he re-introduced himself. “YOU ALREADY KNOW, BUT I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” He jumped around a little, before giving you bone-crushing (heh) hug. You pet the blueberry on the head, before Red spoke up.   
“don’t mind my bro, he’ll get used to ya. but if ya still feelin’ upset, maybe i can cheer you up later tonight?” Red somehow managed to wiggle his browbone suggestively, and you blushed. You weren’t used to someone flirting with you.   
“YOU DISGUST ME,” Edge snarled at Red, before looking back at you. “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, AND I GUESS I CAN TOLERATE YOU FOR NOW. BUT PUT ONE FOOT OUT OF LINE, AND I END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE.” ‘Wow, pretty edgy. heh heh heh…’  
“DESPITE WHAT EDGE SAYS, WE ARE ALL VERY GLAD TO HAVE YOU LIVING HERE. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY LIVING HERE AS MUCH AS WE PROBABLY WILL! WE CAN COOK SPAGHETTI, CREATE PUZZLES, PLAY GAMES. I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE HAPPY!” Papyrus vowed genuinely, looking kindly at you. You returned the look with a smile of your own.   
“Thank you so much, I’m sure I will love it here. But, I just have one question,” The others looked questioningly at you. “How are you all related?” The skeletons looked at each other, a silent conversation being said between them, before Stretch spoke up.  
“blue here is my lil bro, sans is papyrus’s older sibling and edge is red’s younger brother. you could say we’re all... cousins.” Stretch informed you, hesitating on the last word.   
“Oh! That’s cool. I just wasn’t sure. A lot of you look very similar. Wait, am I being spiciest!? I’m so sorry!” You immediately started to frantically worry for fear of offending your new housemates, while they watched in amusement.   
“no no, it’s ok. we do look very similar.” Stretch reassured you, and Red grunted in agreeance. In the corner of your eyes, you saw the blur of Blue’s nodding head rapidly.   
At least that made you feel slightly better. “Well, that’s a relief,” You gave a small sigh. “So, where do I stay?”  
Sans stepped forward to answer. “you’ll have a room to yourself,” He looked over at Papyrus. “paps, you wanna show (Y/N) to her new room?” Papyrus shot up, and grabbed your hand. He then proceeded to drag you away from the group, and up the stairs.   
“How do you afford all of this!?” As you were being pulled along, you looked at all of the expensive furniture and décor lining the floors and hallways.   
Papyrus sighed, and replied. “I’M ACTUALLY NOT TO SURE, HUMAN (Y/N). SANS DOES ALL OF THE PAPERWORK, AND DOESN’T TELL ME A THING ON HOW TO HELP,” The tall cinnamon roll sounded exasperated. “I JUST WISH HE WOULD LET ME HELP HIM.”   
Such sympathy for this adorable skeleton pastry. You gave the sad skele a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure one day he’ll open up to you. I can tell it’s not just the payments you’re upset about, right?”   
“AH, YES. SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU WITH THIS,” Papyrus subtly wiped a small orange tear from the corner of his eye socket. “HERE IS YOUR ROOM! I DO HOPE YOU LOOK IT!” Wow, you hadn’t even noticed you had gotten here. Time flies when you’re having skele-fun. (heh)  
“No no Paps, you can always come to me for help. What are friends for, huh?” You smiled up at him, opening your new room door. What you saw left you speechless. ‘This is massive!!’ Although being quite plain, the room was perfect in your eyes, plus, you could always redecorate. “Oh my stars…” you whispered.  
“IS IT OK? DO YOU LIKE IT?” Papyrus rung his hands nervously. I turned to look up to the tall skeleton.   
“Like it? I love it!” You were practically vibrating in excitement. Maybe... just maybe… things will be better now. You ran inside, dumping your belongings next to your bed, before rushing over to the window. The view is magnificent. “Papyrus, this is amazing!”  
“WELL YES! ONLY THE BEST FOR OUR NEW HOUSEMATE!” Papyrus smiled, opening his jaw to say something, before he suddenly remembered something. “I JUST REALISED, YOU HAVEN’T EATEN YET. ARE YOU OK WITH SPAGHETTI?” You were about to answer before he cut you off. “OF COURSE YOU DO, WHO DOESN’T LIKE SPAGHETTI.” You chuckled quietly.   
Once you both got back downstairs, Papyrus got everyone seated in the dinning room fairly quickly and easily. It seems that they had all been waiting for me to get there to eat according to Red. He said that the others hadn’t wanted you to feel bad, so they didn’t want to tell you.   
“BEFORE WE START EATING, I WANT TO GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO Y/N INTO OUR HOME!” Papyrus raised his glass and the rest of the table’s occupants followed suit.   
“Thank you all so much!” you sniffled a bit.   
“MISS Y/N, PLEASE DON’T BE SAD!” laughing slightly at Blue, you decided to explain your actions to the small cinnamon roll.   
“Don’t worry Blue, I’m not sad. It’s the opposite- thank you all so much!” chuckling a little bit, you reached up to wipe your eyes from the moisture that was accumulating.   
All the skeletons looked quite abashed, even Edge who turned away slightly before replying “OF COURSE YOU’RE THANKFULL, YOU’RE LIVING WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! OBVIOUSLY…”  
Yeah, things were looking up.


End file.
